


Me And You (Steve Harrington x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Steve is going to ask his best friend, Y/N to prom.





	Me And You (Steve Harrington x reader)

‘Can you please tell me who you’re asking for prom?’ I begged my best friend, Steve. He’s been planning this for a very long time and he won’t even give me a hint about the girl.

‘Nothing will change my mind, Y/N. The answer is no.’ He grinned.

I sighed, sitting on the side of my bed. 'You’re making me help you, the least you can do is tell me who this mystery girl is.’

'You’ll know tomorrow. Can you help me with this poster?’

Gasping as I stood up, I was surprised and happy at the same time. 'Tomorrow!? Oh my gosh, please let me be a part of it.’

'Nancy is already helping me with the promposal.’

I pouted, 'Fine. Just let me know when you’re doing it okay? I wanna see!’

Steve smiled, 'Of course.’

The next morning, I got off my bus and walked through the hallways. When I got to my locker, I saw familiar decorations on it. The decorations looked exactly like what Steve bought for the mystery girl.

As I turned around, Steve was holding the poster we made together last night as Nancy stood by his side holding flowers.

'I know that there is always part of us that wished we were more than friends. So uhm, I wanted to ask you to prom.’ Steve stumbled with his words, blushing.

Nancy nudged Steve, 'Oh. Y/N, will you go to prom with me?’

Giggling, I walked to him for a hug, ‘Of course, Steve. But why did you want me to help you with all of this?’

Steve pulled away and smiled. 'So I know that you’ll like it. Besides, it’s less suspicious.’

'About the whole “more than friends thing…’ I raised my head up, making eye contact with him. ‘Is it true?’

‘100% true.’ Steve grinned before he gave me a kiss.


End file.
